micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Republic of Azikistan
Credis goes to MW micronation Not to be confused with North Azikistan Azikistan (Abarijkshia) offically known as the Republic of Azikistan ''' or '''South Azikistan is a small 2 km² micronation located in Asia. bordered by the State of Badakhshan west,Kyrgyzstan to the north, North Azikistan to the north, and China to the east. The Kingdom of Azikistan was founded in 2012. After various disagreements,and internal problems Azikistan was divided into two indenpendent states with the north occupied by leftists and the south by the remaining monarchists but became a Turanist State. The two separate governments were formed: the Democratic Republic of Azikistan in the north, and the Republic of Azikistan Despite they claim both themselfs as the legitimate government of Azikistan, They have excellent relations and even trades with each other and share their currencies With approximately 45 inhabitants, South Azikistan is the less populous country in Asia and the 257th most populous country in the world. The country is viewed as a ethnocratic state, Despite the counrty is a totalitarian dictatorship. South Azikistan holds elections and describes itself as a self-reliant nationalist state, but it is widely considered as a dictatorship and has been described as totalitarian and National Socialist, with an elaborate cult of personality around the Leadership, the Party of National Reconciliation., holds power in the state and leads the Republic political officers are required to be a member. Etymology In the Azik language, the country's name is "Abarijkshia witch literally mean "Azik Country".Azikistan means the Land of the Aziks History As a fantasy nation Azikistan began as a fictional nation in a fictional world in 2009. It was called: "Aziki Republic" and was a republic, various fake head of states was created It was non-serious However it was inactive Kingdom of Azikistan Azikistan as a micronation was founded as a project who have a king and a chieftain (Prime Minister), the original name was: "Kingdom of Azikistan" It was inspired by the fantasy version of Azikistan and the culture was also maded The Kingdom began sending indenpendence declearations to the East Turkestani Government ,Kosovo the TRNC and South Ossetia. In the end, a weak government and a failed monarch, Soon the state become divided The division of Azikistan into South and North was a fact South Azikistan Soon after the separation Azikistan was actuly a monarchy who controled 33% of the country and was lead by Sherie ,Sherie aboshished the monarchy and proclaimed a democracy while the North was leaded by Badar Al-Hakim , The nation was split in 2 as the Monarchists gained more land and the country was divided into 2 equal states. However in South Azikistan their was many social unrest and the Anbar Province seceeded from the South and resulting in a Civil war in october and proclaiment of the dictatorship and Shady Morsi was proclaimed as the countries "Ka'an" Recent History On 28 August 2015, The President, held an extraordinary meeting in order make some, at first, largely cosmetic constitutional changes. The name of the head of state "President" was officially changed to "Qara Korra" (Leader of Leaders) The ARA armed forces were renamed the "Azik Armed Forces" (AAF). and Conscription was officially abolished Government after the Civil War the constitution stated that Azikistan was in a transitional phase of development; in nationalist ideology, the transitional stage is the time when the Aziki people unite to establish one Aziki nation. The end of the transitional era would be marked by a permanent constitution;. The National People's Party dominate all government institutions, and the top decision-making body in the country is the Dzmael Karat'han . The DK was controlled by the Party of National Reconciliation; npp members had to be members of the National Party, The Qarra Kora , was also SPRC chairman and the National Party's All decisions within the NC had to be decided by vote; a proposition could only be enacted if two-thirds of SPRC members voted in favour of it. The constitution proclaimed Azikistan as "self-reliant nationalist state" dedicated to the establishment of a nationalist society. Although the state was officially secular, Islam was proclaimed the country's state religion (although freedom of religion was tolerated). Natural resources and the principal means of production were defined as belonging to the Azik people. Scrutue Azikistan functions as a highly centralized, single-party republic. According to its constitution, it is a self-described Nationalist state "guided in its activities by the idea of Aziki People" The NPP is the sole polictical party leaded by the President The unicameral Dzmael Karat'han (Council of Trustworthies) is the highest organ of state authority and holds the legislative power. Its 8 members are elected every five years by universal suffrage. , whose is the Prime Minister also represents the state in relations with foreign countries. Political parties Law and order Law enforcement in Azikistan is the responsibility of the Aziki'gan operates on a civil law legal system, with crimes being tried by a Town Court, a High Court, or the Millitary Court, depending on the severity of the offence. There are no permanent courts due to the rarity of crimes, with instead a court of the necessary rank to be summoned upon a person being charged with a crime - none have been summoned under the current system. If a person is found guilty of a crime, then their punishment is decided by the lawyer of the court. Administrative divisions The administrative divisions of the Republic of Azikistan are organized into three hierarchical levels. Many of the units have equivalents in the system of other countries. At the highest level are the Capital District Tuwangalu, Provincies, and Claimed Provincies The second-level divisions are cities, and districts. These are further subdivided into third-level entities: towns, neighborhoods, villages, and workers' districts. Foreign relations The Republic of Azikistan has relations with 5 other micronations, its legitimacy is disputed by the Democratic Republic of Azikistan as many micronations in late 2013 begon regcognize the Democratic Republic of Azikistan as the legitimate government of All Azikistan * All member states of the United Nations Recognized micronations/nations * East Turkestan * Vatican City State * Republic of Kosovo, * Republic of China (Taiwan), * Principality of Sealand, * Republic of Abkhazia * Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, * State of Palestine * Federal State of New Russia * Free Papua Movement Full diplomatic relations * People's Republic of Nmai * Timur Republic Unrecognized States * North Azikistan * People's Republic of China * Theocracy of Suladar *Kingdom of Tungning *Empire of Taihan Military thumb|right|Flag of the Army of the Republic of Azikistan.The Republic of Azikistan has two types of armed forces: the regular forces Army, Air Force, and Navy and the Azikigan, totaling about 40 active troops. Azikistan also has around 13 Reserve Force totaling around 13 trained troops. Azikistan has a paramilitary, volunteer militia force within the Azikigan, called the People's Militra, which includes about all citizens full-time, active-duty uniformed members. Up to 45 men and women are members of the PM who could potentially be called up for service; , to overcome foreign embargo, Azikistan has developed its own military industry, produced its own guns, guided missiles, Geography thumb|right|Map of North and South Azikistan.South Azikistan occupies the southern portion of Azikistan, which have 49% of the Azikistani area. This mountainous area South Azikistan can be divided into two general regions: the North South Azikistan of high mountain ranges and Tuwangalu area with considers flatland South Azikistan's terrain is mostly mountainous, most of which is not arable. Lowlands, located primarily in the south, make up only 30% of the total land area. It is covered by mountains of the range, Climate thumb|left|Landscape of Azikistan Despite its relatively small land area, the climate in Azikistan varies widely, due to the country's mountainous topography. The climate in Spring (March-May) and Autumn (September-November) is moderate. Winter is usually quite mild, but expect some snowfall in the valleys between December and February. In the mountains, however, conditions are harsher with low temperatures, snow and strong winds and the higher mountain passes are often closed. Economy Azikistan's economy is a mixture of corporatism , state ownership of Aziki enterprises, village agriculture, and small-scale private trading and service ventures. In 2015 GDP was $12.000 PPP per capita. Azikistan is ranked as an upper-middle income economy In the early periods after the revoluition the service sector contributed the largest percentage of the GDP, followed by industry (mining and manufacturing) and agriculture The Central Bank of the Azik Republic is responsible for developing and maintaining the Azik Gizma, which serves as the country's currency. The government doesn't recognize trade unions other than the National Workers Union, which are subject to the approval of employers and the security services. The administration continues to follow the market reform plans of the previous one and indicated that it will diversify Bahal's arguculture-reliant economy. Bahal has also developed a trade, technology, and weapons industry. Education Before 2014, education was not free in the State of Azikistan and was therefore either inaccessible Education in Azikistan is highly centralized and is divided into basic education and higher education. basic education can be compared with Primary education is supervised by the Ministry of State Education and higher education is under supervision of Ministry of the Interior. over 90% of the Aziki population is now literate, Basic school (Madrjdeza Kabune) starts at the age of 3 for a duration of 10 years. Middle school, also known as orientation cycle (Madrjdeza Rez'ah), goes from the sixth to the eighth grade. is not mandatory, is divided between theoretical, vocational/technical and manual, each program with its own specialties. The requirement to enter into higher education is to have a basic school diploma, and finally pass the national university entrance examination, AzikiUniversity Entrance Exam (Konkur), which is the equivalent of the French baccalauréat exam. Demographics Unlike the most states, Azikistan is an etnocratic country, consisting of Azik People Azikistan's population grew rapidly after the South Azik Civil War increasing from about 18 to 45 According to the Azik Constitution, the government is required to provide every citizen of the country with access to social security that covers retirement, unemployment, old age, disability, accidents, calamities, health and medical treatment and care services. This is covered by tax revenues and income derived from public contribution Languages The majority of the population speaks the Aziki language, (Abarijk Dzworokka) which is also the official language of the country. Others include Chinese and Ugyhur The English language which is by far the most spoken language in the country are spoken in different areas in Azikistan, but is especially widely and dominantly spoken in Tuwangalu. Arabic is also spoken by the small Arab minorty. Health In 2013, before the revolution, health conditions were significantly behind the developed countries. The Azik principle of health care was conceived by the war of Health in 2015. Health care is to be controlled by the state and would be provided to its citizens free of charge, this at the time being a revolutionary concept. Article 17 of the Azik Constitution gave all citizens the right to health protection and free access to any health institutions in the Republic of Azikistan. Before the republic became in power, the healthcare system of Azikistan was held in high esteem by many foreign specialists. This changed however,, the Azik health care system After the war, the life expectancy for all age groups went up. This statistic in itself was seen by some that the cooperatist system was superior to the capitalist system. These improvements continued The Republic of Azikistan had several centers of excellence, such as the Azik Medicare Assisation Culture The culture of the Azikistan passed through several stages during the Azikistans two-year existence. During the first eleven month following the formation , there was relative freedom and artists experimented with several different styles to find a distinctive Azikistan style of art. Shadywanted art to be accessible to the Azik people. After the revoluition The government encouraged a variety of trends. In art and literature, numerous schools, some traditional and others radically experimental, proliferated. Azik writers were active during this time. Film, as a means of influencing a largely illiterate society, received encouragement from the state; Bahali culture was characterised by the rise and domination of the government-imposed style of Azik realism, with all other trends being severely repressed, with rare exceptions, for example . Many writers were imprisoned Cuisine Azik Cuisine refers to the food which is considered traditional in Azikstan or recopies which have been developed by Azik citizens. It also refers to the shared culinary traits found in Azik people. Bahali cuisine is largely based on plants. The national dish is Field pea, which is traditionally cookd and seasoned with powder,. Another popular food is Sheep Meat with vegetables, which is traditionally served in sauce consisting of blended broccoli Symbolism Azik symbolism refers to the national symbols used in Azikistan . Azikistan has two official national animals, the Dezmandga and the Tiger. The Dezmandga is the most famous Azik symbol and is used in flag the coat of arms and other documents such as offical papers and passports As well on unoficcial documents Category:Azikistan